


Support

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: Allurivan Week 2017 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allurivan Week, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Ficlet, Grief/Mourning, They/Them Pronouns Kolivan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: Allura knew that defeating Zarkon was not the end of it. But for now, perhaps they could have a moment to grieve.





	Support

After she wormholed the Castleship back to the Known Universe, Allura could notice the gloom hanging above everyone’s head. They won, they  _defeated_  Zarkon, but the cost was too great.

 

Her Paladins were inconsolable, losing their Leader– Keith even more so, since he also lost a friend. And she felt grief bearing down upon her shoulders, thick and heavy.

 

She headed to the observatory and noticed a familiar figure shillouetted by the blinking lights from the stars.

 

“Kolivan?”

 

She was trying to be quiet, but still Kolivan gasped as if they didn’t notice her presence. They turned to face her, ears pinned back and anguish clear on their face.

 

Her dress flowed behind her as she slipped to their side. Wordlessly, she spread her arms and they fell into her embrace obligingly, their shoulders shaking. 

 

Galra couldn’t weep and shed tears; that didn’t mean they couldn’t express their grief the other way. Losing Antok  _crushed_  them– she still could remember the grief in their voice when Antok was killed.

 

They lost so much already. Allura knew that defeating Zarkon was not the end of it. But for now, perhaps they could have a moment to grieve.

**Author's Note:**

> go check [my tumblr](https://xblackpaladin.tumblr.com/) guys!


End file.
